Love Sprouts even in the Darkest of times
by Reno Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: When Legolas was a child he met the youngest daughter of Elrond before she was sent away to learn how to use her powers by the Lady Galadriel. Full Summary Inside If you don't got anything good to say then don't say it!
1. Chapter 1

Reno obsessed fangirl: Okay I do not own LOTR or any of its characters. J.R.R Tolkien does and he is a genius for creating them. BTW Has a bit of a twist on the movie but still pretty close to it.

Summary: When Legolas was a child he met the youngest daughter of Elrond before she was sent away to learn how to use her powers by the Lady Galadriel. When the two are within a few miles of each other they can her each others thought. When he first arrives at Rivendell he can her a young elleth's voice within his mind, is it truly her after all of these years?

Description of Alitina: She is an elf that is 5'8". She has long black hair that goes down to her lower back. While she in any cities she usually wears it down, but next to that her hair has one braid on each side of her face that is tied into one braid down her back. She prefers to wear her riding outfit but wears dresses when she is in a city for several days. She has blue eyes and somewhat pale skin. She is the youngest daughter of Elrond who left for Lothlorien to train to become a warrior and magic user. She has some healing skills but prefers not to use them because it takes a lot of her strength. She is 2,576 years old.

Also Legolas is only about 20 years older than her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One- Message from Home:

Alitina sat on one of the trees near the center of the forest waiting for a certain elf to go by. A messenger from her father in Rivendell was to arrive today carrying new about the One Ring. She was hoping that Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn would allow her to be a representative of Lothlorien. She knew for a fact that her father wanted a representative from all of the elven kingdoms to be at this secret council that she has been hearing about.

"Alitina," Haldir said from below her.

She looked down at him and followed his finger. A rider was approaching. She stood up on her branch and began to walk gracefully on the branches back to the wonderful city that she has called her home for the last 300 years. She jumped onto a platform and began to walk quickly up to the throne room where the rider would have gone. She walked in as the messenger walked out. Galadriel stood there with a scroll of paper in her hands.

"Hello granddaughter," Galadriel said, "you wish to return to Rivendell as a representative to Lothlorien do you not?"

"Yes milady," Alitina said with a nod of her head, "I believe that my skills would be better put to use in whatever Ada is planning."

"Then I give you my blessing," Galadriel said with a smile, "The Prince of Mirkwood is said to be going to it my dear."

"I have not seen or heard from Legolas in the last 400 years," Alitina replied, "So for all I know he may not even recognize me."

"I think he will," Galadriel said, "Now go and pack, you will return with the messenger tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," Alitina said as she hugged her grandmother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning….

Alitina saddled her horse while waiting for the messenger to arrive so that they could leave. She wore a dark purple riding outfit **/think of Arwen's from Fellowship of the Ring/. **She had two swords strapped to her waist, four daggers hidden in her boots, and her quiver full of arrows and her long bow secured to her back. Celeborn and Galadriel walked up to her as she smiled at them.

"We have come to give you this," Celeborn said holding out a lilac colored cloak, "Seeing as you always forget to bring one."

"No i Melain na le," Galadriel said as the messenger came out of the stables while Alitina put on her new cloak.

"I promise I will come back when this over," Alitina said as she rode off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 days later at Rivendell….

Legolas got off of his horse and looked at the beautiful elven city before him. Arwen and Aragon walked up to him.

"Suilad," Arwen and Aragon greeted him.

"Mae govvanen," Legolas replied, "Where is Alitina Arwen, usually she is here to greet guests with you."

"She is in Lothlorien," Arwen said, "and has been there for the last 300 years."

"A representative of Lothlorien should be here soon," Aragorn said, "They will probably have news of Alitina with them."

"Go with Aragorn," Arwen said, "You two can talk about Alitina on the way to your rooms Legolas."

"So have you seen her lately," Legolas asked as they walked away from Arwen.

"Not since three months ago," Aragorn replied, "but she was doing well the last time that I saw her. She asks about you."

"She does," Legolas asked almost shocked.

"It seems that the Prince of Mirkwood may have captured the heart of the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond," Aragorn said with a smile.

"I do care about her," Legolas said, "but I have been too busy defending my own lands from orcs to come here."

"These are your rooms," Aragon said, "Arwen's are to the left of yours and mine are to the right."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alitina sat on her horse as it walked through the gate of Rivendell.

"I'm finally home," Alitina said with a smile.

"Ali," Arwen yelled as she ran up to her.

Alitina jumped off of her horse and ran to her older sister. They hugged each other as they began to laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn and Legolas were standing on one of the walkways when they heard Arwen shout Ali. They looked over at the gates and saw the two elleths hugging each other while laughing.

"Is that really Alitina," Legolas asked staring at the black haired elleth hugging Arwen.

"Yeah it is," Aragorn said with a smile, "Hasn't changed much since I last saw her. Come on, you can see her after she has settled in and talked to her father."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alitina walked with Arwen towards her old rooms. Arwen smiled at her as they stopped in front of the doors.

"My room is still the same one," Arwen said, "Aragorn's is located two doors down to the left of my door and Legolas' is the one right across from yours. Go and get cleaned up Ali."

Alitina smiled as she went into her rooms and shut the door behind her. She walked over to her wardrobe as she took out her braid. She looked through all of her dresses before finding a green one **/looks like Arwen's dress that she was wearing in Return of the King after she came back to Rivendell from heading to the Grey Havens/** and picked up a pair of lighter green slipper shoes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alitina walked down the hallway to where her father's study was located. She knocked on the door. Her hair fell down to her lower back.

"Enter," Elrond said from within the room.

Alitina opened the door and smiled as her father looked up at her.

"My dear Alitina," Elrond said as he got up and gave his youngest daughter a hug.

"Hello Ada," Alitina replied as he pulled away from her, "I am here as a representative of Lothlorien for the council."

"I am glad that Lady Galadriel had chosen you to come," Elrond said, "Your beauty shall shine on the council and your wisdom shall help us figure out what to do about the Ring."

"With all due respect Ada," Alitina said as he sat down again, "The Ring must be destroyed if we are to survive these dark times. No where is a safe place to keep it. Sauron will search for t until he has razed middle-earth to the ground."

"Why do we speak about happier things until the council begins," Elrond said, "there will be a festival tonight to honor the guests of Rivendell. I wish for you to attend this, unless of course you are too tired from the journey here."

"I am fine," Alitina said with a smile, "I will attend it tonight."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alitina walked through one of the lavish gardens of Rivendell waiting for Arwen to come so that she can help Alitina with her hair for later that night.

"Ali," a male voice said making Alitina turn around happily.

"Aragorn," Alitina said happily not noticing the blond elf next to him, "Its been to long since I saw you last."

"I believe that you know my friend," Aragorn said as they pulled away from each other.

Alitina looked at Legolas for a bi not recognizing him.

"_Okay he looks very familiar," _Alitina thought making Legolas laugh.

"I should think that I looked familiar," Legolas said, "I would put bugs down your dress when we were little."

"Legolas Greenleaf," Alitina said hitting him playfully on the arm, "I still have not forgiven you for that. You know how much I hate bugs."

"It was still fun," Legolas said with a smile.

"_So I guess that we can still read each others thoughts,"_ Alitina thought.

"_I guess that we still can," _Legolas thought back.

"Man le carel sí," Legolas asked.

"Same reason as you," Alitina said, "I am a representative for Lothlorien. I'll be at the council tomorrow."

"So are you going to the festival tonight," Aragorn asked.

"Nae Aragorn," Alitina said with a smile, "you know how I enjoy a good festival."

Alitina laughed with the two guys as they began to laugh.

"Alitina," Arwen said as she came into the garden, "come now so we can get your hair done. We only have 5 hours to figure out what to do with it."

Aragorn put a hand on Arwen's shoulder as she stood next to them.

"I think that we should give them a bit of time to catch up with each other," Aragorn said, "Come, she will be along with enough time for you to do her hair in the most elaborate style that you can do."

Aragorn and Arwen left the garden as Legolas began to look a bit nervous.

"Are you okay Master Greenleaf," Alitina said smiling at him, "because if I didn't know any better, I would say that you are nervous to be around me."

"Can we stop using titles Ali," he asked, "we've known each other since we were little children."

"As you wish," Alitina said with a smile, "would you like to take a walk with me?"

"I would be honored to," Legolas said as they began to walk through the gardens.

"I know you have many questions to ask me," Alitina, "Why don't you start with the one that you want to know most."

"Why did you leave Rivendell," Legolas asked.

"I wanted to learn how to fight," Alitina said, "and father thought it was my time to learn to be a Lady just like Arwen did when she was my age."

"Why did you not send word to me in the last 400 hundred years," Legolas asked, "I was alone without you."

"You seemed to of not succumbed to grief," Alitina said, "so it looks like you were able to last without me."

"Why won't you tell me the real reason," Legolas demanded.

"Because all we seem to do is bicker," Alitina said stopping and looking at him, "and maybe I didn't want to bicker anymore."

"We only bicker because you can't seem to let go of anything," Legolas said matching her glare.

"I wouldn't have to hang onto things if you would have just grown up after your 1000th birthday like the rest of us," Alitina said angrily.

"Oh and you think that you've grown up," Legolas asked, "You still act like you did when we were small children."

"Go kiss an orc," Alitina said angrily as she walked away from him.

"I would rather kiss you," Legolas said staring after her.

"What," Alitina asked as she turned and looked at him questioningly from the doorway that she was at.

"You heard me," Legolas said walking towards her, "I would rather kiss you. All that kept me from succumbing to grief was the hope that I may get to see you again."

"I thought about you everyday that I was there," Alitina said, "I only asked Galadriel to come back here because I thought that I would get to see you again."

"Then why did you not speak to me all of those years," Legolas asked.

"With the Ring still out there I knew that another war would happen," Alitina said sadly, "You almost didn't come back from the last one. What if you didn't come back from this one huh, I didn't succumb to the grief of losing you. Hell I didn't want to lose you."

Legolas pulled her into a hug as tears began to pour from her eyes.

"And with the Ring found again," she said, "Do you think that there would be anytime for us to truly be together?"

"I think that you should have just sent word to me," Legolas said rubbing a hand through her hair, "for I would never of let you go."

"Please don't let me go," Alitina said as he wiped the tears from her face, "I don't want to be alone."

"I won't, not while I still draw breath," Legolas said, "but you must go and get ready for the festival before Arwen has us skinned alive."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alitina stood outside of the large dining area and garden where the festival was being held. Her and Arwen walked in making everyone go quiet and look at them in awe. Alitina wore a pink version of the dress that she had on earlier with the top layer of her hair braided with flowers weaved into the braids. Arwen wore a light blue version of the same dress but had her hair undone. They both wore crowns of mithril on their heads.

"May I present my two daughters," Elrond said, "Alitina and Arwen Undomiel."

Arwen and Alitina walked over to their brothers who were talking with 4 children like creatures with hairy feet.

"They are hobbits," Arwen said as they got to them.

"Hello milady Alitina my name is Pippin," Pippin said, "This is Sam, Merry, and Frodo."

"Pleasure to meet you," Alitina said as she shook their hands and looked at her brothers.

Elrohir and Elladan smiled at her and nodded in greetings.

"Aren't you two going to come and give your baby sister a hug," Alitina asked with a smile.

Elrohir gave you a hug first and Elladan soon hugged you after.

"It has been too long sister," Elladan said hugging her, "I am glad that you have returned to us."

"Ali," Legolas said picking her up from behind and spinning her around, making her laugh.

"I see that you have found me," Alitina said as she was put down.

She turned and smiled at him. Arwen, Elrohir, and Elladan took this as their cue to move the hobbits away from them.

"Please come and sit with me during dinner," Legolas asked as he smiled at her.

"Just as long as it does not involve you putting a bug down my dress," Alitina said as they walked and sat down at then table beside Arwen.

Aragorn and another man sat in front of them.

"Please introduce us to your friend Strider," Alitina asked knowing that Aragorn preferred to be called by his ranger name in front of other men.

"I am Boromir son of Denethor," Boromir said, "my father is the steward of Gondor."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Alitina said as the continued to eat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later…

Alitina sat listening to her father talk to the wizard Gandalf. She felt quite weary from her travels and all of the dancing that she did.

"Why are their no representatives from Saruman," Alitina asked, "Is he not our ally?"

"He is now a pawn of Sauron," the old wizard said, "he will only help Sauron with trying to get the Ring."

"A heavy blow to us," Alitina said, "What do you think that we should do with it Gandalf?"

"I believe that it should be destroyed," Gandalf said, "so that Sauron may never be able to threaten Middle-earth again."

"The wizard and my daughter both agree on the best course of action," Elrond said with a small smile, "I will keep this in mind tomorrow."

"Father," Alitina said a bit more quietly so that only her and Elrond could hear her, "I have seen what is to be and I ask your permission to join the fellowship. I know that you have seen this as well." 

"I do not want to lose my daughter in this war," Elrond said, "I do not give you my permission."

"Ada! They could benefit from my magic just like they could with Gandalf's," Alitina said, "I was but a girl during the last war. Sauron and his minions have taken too many lives?"

"Do not let revenge for your mother's death could your judgment," Elrond replied.

Gandalf sat and smoked his pipe as the two elves quietly bickered.

"I don't even remember her because of Sauron," Alitina said bitterly, "I grew up without a mother and you want me to just stand idly by when I could have a chance to put to rest the loss that all of us have felt."

"You will speak no more of this," Elrond said waving his hand.

Alitina just got up and walked out of the dining area. She stood outside of the doorway for a few moments before heading back towards her rooms for the night. She was almost there when someone shouted behind her…

"Ali," Legolas shouted as he ran towards her.

Alitina turned around and looked at him.

"What do you want Legolas," Alitina asked.

"Why are you so upset," Legolas asked standing in front of her.

"If you saw what was going to happen tomorrow," Alitina asked, "Would you try to be a part of it?"

"For the right reasons yes," he replied, "but for a reason like revenge then no."

"I know that he doesn't want me to participate with whatever is the result of the council tomorrow," Alitina said.

"I want you to do whatever will make you happy," Legolas said putting his hands on her shoulders and pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you," Alitina said hugging him back, "Legolas?"

"Hmm," Legolas asked.

"I love you," Alitina replied.

"I love you as well," Legolas replied back as he began to rub her back in a comforting motion.


	2. Chapter 2

Reonoobsessedfangirl: Okay I hope that you liked the last chapter. This is the meeting and a little bit after so enjoy. BTW THIS IS NOT COMPLETELY LIKE THE BOOK OR MOVIE, so don't flame me if it isn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two- Council of Elrond:

Alitina walked into the Council room and walked up to her father. She wore a dark blue version of her riding outfit with her hair down but the front pulled back in two braids on each side that went down her back.

"You will be sitting next to Gandalf," Elrond said motioning to the empty seat next to Gandalf left.

Frodo sat on Gandalf's right, looking extremely nervous. Alitina walked over to Frodo and knelt down next to him so that she could look at him in the eye.

"Do not worry master hobbit," Alitina said with a smile, "You are amongst friends here who while let no harm come to you."

"Thank you Lady Alitina," Frodo said.

"Just call me Alitina," Alitina replied with a smile as she went to sit down on the other side of Gandalf.

Elrond stood up and began to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor," Elrond said, "Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall."

Alitina stared at her father as he talked.

"Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom," Elrond said as he gestured for Frodo to come forth, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." 

Frodo stepped forward and sat the Ring on the pedestal. Everyone stared at it in silence for a few minutes.

"So it is true," Boromir said making Alitina, Legolas, and Aragon stare at him.

"_I do not think this man can be trusted,"_ Alitina thought to Legolas.

"_I'll tell Aragorn after the meeting,"_ Legolas thought back.

"It is a gift," Boromir stated, "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Aragorn stood up from his chair.

"You cannot wield it," Aragorn said, "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!"

"And what would a ranger know of this matter," Boromir asked not looking at Aragorn.

Legolas stands up, his anger noticeable on his face.

"This is no mere ranger," Legolas said angrily, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn," Boromir asked looking shocked as he looked at Aragorn, "This… is Isildur's heir."

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas said.

"Havo dad Legolas," Aragorn said.

"Gondor has no king," Boromir said going back to his seat, "Gondor needs no king."

Boromir sat down as Legolas and Aragorn sat down.

"_I shall keep an eye on him as well,"_ Alitina thought to Legolas as she looked at him.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf said holding his staff, "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice," Elrond said, "The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for," Gimli said as he grabbed his axe.

Gimli swung his axe at it. The axe shattered making Frodo flinch and sending Gimli back towards his seat.

"The Ring cannot be destroy Gimli son of Gloin," Elrond said looking at him, "by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

Alitina looked at her father and then at Legolas.

"One of you must do this," Elrond said.

The room had an awkward silence fall upon it as everyone stared at the ring.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir said rubbing his head and looking at the Council, "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" 

"Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said," Legolas said angrily standing up again, "The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose that you are the one to do it," Gimli said jumping to his feet.

"And if we fail, what then," Boromir demanded standing up again, "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf," Gimli exclaimed.

The room erupts into arguments as Alitina and Frodo stayed in their seats. Everyone else was standing and arguing but Elrond who thought it was better for them to get it out of their system.

"Never trust an elf," she heard Gimli say.

Frodo rose from his seat and stood behind the arguing mass.

"I will take it," he said, "I will take it!"

Alitina's heart dropped at seeing such an innocent creature willingly go to what may be his doom. The room grew quite as everyone looked at Frodo.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," Frodo said, "Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf said walking behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You have my magic, sword, and bow master hobbit," Alitina said walking to stand on Gandalf's right.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," Aragorn said kneeling before Frodo, "You have my sword."

**"** And you have my bow," Legolas said walking to stand beside Alitina.

He grasped her hand behind his cloak so that no one else could see.

**"**And my axe," Gimli said as him and Legolas exchanged hateful looks.

**"**You carry the fates of us all little one," Boromir said, "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Heh," Sam said running from behind a bush to stand beside Frodo, "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

**"** No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said slightly amused.

"Wait! We are coming too," Merry said as he and Pippin ran from behind a pillar and Elrond.

Elrond looked shocked by the other two hobbits that came up to stand beside Sam and Frodo.

**" **You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry said crossing his arms.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... Thing," Pippin said.

**"**Well that rules you out Pip," Merry said looking at Pippin.

"Ten companions…" Elrond said, "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great! Where are we going," Pippin asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alitina sat in a garden full of beautiful flowers, a waterfall, and a bridge with Arwen. They sat on the grass in front of the bridge as Arwen looked at her skirt.

"I have to do this Arwen," Alitina said, "I stood by and watched one war. I'm not going to do that again."

"I understand," Arwen said sadly, "but I do not want to lose my sister."

"You won't," Alitina said putting a hand on Arwen's, "Arwen, I will have Aragorn, Gandalf, and Legolas with me. They will not let harm befall me."

"Just come back to us sister," Arwen said with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alitina walked down the hallway towards her room, she now hand her sword attached to her belt as she walked.

"This quest is no place for a delicate she-elf," Boromir said coming out from the shadows a few yards a head of her.

"I would do well to stay away from me," Alitina said walking past him, "I am already bound to one that I love. As for this quest, I can take care of myself as well as my friends."

She felt a hand on her arm as she pulled out a concealed dagger and held it to his throat.

"And you would do well to keep your hands off of something that does not belong to you," Alitina stated, "Now let go of me before you are not allowed within the elven lands for the rest of your life."

Boromir smiled as he let go of her. She stepped away from him and put away her knife.

"I will have you in the end," Boromir said.

"I would rather die of a broken heart then be with you," Alitina said walking away from him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas stood on the balcony of his room looking out at Rivendell as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come," Legolas said.

The door opened as Alitina came in and closed the door behind her.

"So do you like my home," Alitina asked as she walked up to him.

"It is beautiful," Legolas said as he pulled her over to him with one arm gently, "It makes me miss the forests of Mirkwood."

"Are you mad at me for wanting to join the Fellowship," she asked resting her head on his chest.

"I am unsure of how I feel about that," Legolas said, "I do not want you to get hurt, but I am happy that I won't feel the grief of leaving you here."

"Arwen and Ada are not happy," Alitina said with a small smile, "I haven't spoken to Ada since before the Council and Arwen says that you, Gandalf, and Aragorn better keep me safe."

"I won't let you out of my sight," Legolas replied with a smile as they watched the sun set.

"It pains me to be leaving it again," Alitina said, "but leaving with you helps to lessen the pain."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day…

Alitina smiled at her horse as she pet its nose. She wore a brown version of her riding outfit with her weapons attached to her. She carried two swords, four hidden daggers, and her bow and quiver.

"Go and find Shadowfax my friend," Alitina said, "He will know when we see each other again. Now go and be free."

Lotus looked at her before neighing. **/the horse is light brown with a black mane and named Lotus/** Alitina watched as Lotus walked away not noticing what her father was saying.

"Come," Legolas said putting a hand on her arm, "Its time to go."

A few hours later….

They stopped at a rock formation. Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin to fight, Aragorn was smoking his pipe, Sam and Frodo were cooking, Gandalf and Gimli smoked their pipes, while Alitina and Legolas scouted the area ahead and behind them.

"Doesn't Gandalf know that if Saruman isn't on our side anymore its dangerous to use the Gap of Rohan," Alitina asked.

"Gandalf knows where we should go," Legolas said, "I trust in his wisdom."

"What is that," They heard Sam said.

Legolas and Alitina looked at Sam and then looked where he was indicating. A wisp of black was slowly coming towards them.

"Its just a wisp of clouds," Gimli huffed.

"Its moving fast," Boromir said moving his bangs away from his face, "against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland," Legolas said.

"Hide," Aragorn said as they all began to scurry around hiding under bushes and rocks.

Legolas pulled Alitina under a large rock and she raised her hand in from of her. A dead bush sprouted out of the ground. Legolas had one hand over her waist and the other was around the front of her chest holding her close to him. They laid there silently as they waited from them to pass.

"_When could you do that,"_ Legolas thought to her.

"_Since I learned how to use the elements because of Galadriel wanting me to,"_ Alitina thought back.

As the Crebain went back the way they came and everyone was sure that they had left, they began to come out from her hiding place.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf said as Alitina held onto Legolas' hand, "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhas."

Alitina looked at Legolas and then at the mountain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**/I'm just skipping the little scene with Boromir, Aragorn, Frodo and the Ring and just going to the narrow slope/ **Alitina walked with Legolas up the snowy slope. The path was very narrow as she pulled her gloves tighter on her hands.

"There is a fell voice in the air," Legolas said up ahead.

A small avalanche happened as everyone barely got themselves up against the mountain slope.

"It's Saruman," Gandalf shouted standing on an outcropping and began to mutter a spell.

Alitina felt pain in her arm from where it was slammed against the rock wall. Legolas hugged her close to him as they watched a second avalanche began to fall. Alitina looked up and then looked at Gandalf. She ran out of Legolas' hold and pushed Gandalf next to him before it was too late. As she got back onto the narrow ledge the snow fell upon her.

Legolas looked around after the snow had settled and everyone was getting up. He didn't hesitate to start digging at the snow where Alitina stood. Alitina's head appeared as Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, and Gandalf argued about which path to take. He pulled a coughing Alitina out of the snow.

"Are you okay," Legolas asked her.

"Yes," Alitina replied, "Just a little cold."

"We will go through the mines," Frodo said as Legolas and Alitina looked at him.

"So be it," Gandalf said.


End file.
